Georgetown, Kentucky
Georgetown is a 4th-class city in Scott County, Kentucky, in the United States. The 2013 population was 30,872 per the United States Census Bureau.http://www.census.gov/popest/data/cities/totals/2013/SUB-EST2013-3.html It is the 9th-largest city by population in the U.S. state of Kentucky. It is the seat of its county. It was originally called Lebanon when founded by Rev. Elijah Craig and was renamed in 1790 in honor of President George Washington.http://www.georgetownky.com/History/history-new History of Georgetown/Scott County It is the home of Georgetown College, a private liberal arts college. Georgetown is part of the Lexington-Fayette, KY Metropolitan Statistical Area. The city's growth began in the mid-1980s, when Toyota built Toyota Motor Manufacturing Kentucky, its first wholly owned United States plant, in the city. The plant, which currently builds the Camry, Camry Hybrid, Venza, and Avalon automobiles, and will build the Lexus ES beginning in 2015,http://pressroom.lexus.com/releases/toyota+build+lexus+es350+georgetown+ky+plant.htm opened in 1988. It is the largest building in terms of acres covered under one building in the United States, with over occupied. The city previously served as the training camp for the NFL's Cincinnati Bengals. History , a Greek Revival landmark]] Native peoples have lived along the banks of Elkhorn Creek in what is now Scott County for at least 15,000 years.http://www.georgetownky.com/History/history-new European exploration can be dated to a June 1774 surveying expedition from Fincastle County, Virginia, led by Colonel John Floyd. For his military service, he was granted a claim of in the area by the state of Virginia. He named it Royal Spring but did not settle it.Kentucky Encyclopedia, p. 371. "Georgetown". University Press of Kentucky (Lexington), 1992. Accessed 26 Jul 2013. John McClellan was the first to settle the area and established McClellan's Station there in 1775, but the compound was abandoned following an Indian attack on December 29, 1776. In 1782, the Baptist preacher Elijah Craig led his congregation to the site and established a new settlement which he called Lebanon. This was incorporated by the Virginia legislature in 1784. Craig established some of the first mills west of the Appalachian Mountains along the Royal Spring Branch, manufacturing cloth and paper.City of Georgetown. "History of Georgetown & Scott County". Accessed 15 May 2013. He also founded a distillery in 1789, as well as a school called the Rittenhouse Academy. This eventually grew into Georgetown College.Georgetown College. "History". The city's name was changed to George Town in honor of President George Washington in 1790. When Kentucky became the 15th U.S. state in 1792 and formed Scott County, George Town became its seat of government. The name was formally changed to Georgetown in 1846. During the Civil War, Georgetown was raided by Confederate Gen. John Hunt Morgan twice, once on July 15, 1862, and the second time on July 10, 1864. Following the war, the town became a railroad hub, connected to the Cincinnati Southern, the Louisville Southern, and the Frankfort & Cincinnati. The last was considered the "whiskey route" and brought much of the region's bourbon to market. From 1896 to 1987, the Cardome Centre site was the location of a girl's academy founded by the Sisters of Visitation. It now serves as a community center for the city of Georgetown.Cardome Center. "About" and "History". Throughout the 20th century, Georgetown has been in transition from an economy based primarily on agriculture, to a diversified one mixing manufacturing, small business, and the family farm. During the 1960s, the construction of Interstate 75 placed the city on one of the busiest highways in America. The selection of Georgetown as the site of Toyota Motor Manufacturing Kentucky in 1985 has resulted in the greatest period of growth in the city's history. The historic Ward Hall, now the home of The Ward Hall Preservation Foundation, is located just outside of Georgetown. Ward Hall was the summer home of Junius Ward. The home represents the height of the Greek Revival period of architecture in Kentucky. The Georgetown business section has a historic district known as the Oxford Historic District.http://pdfhost.focus.nps.gov/docs/NRHP/Text/79001031.pdf Geography Georgetown is located at (38.214542, -84.555496). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all land. Climate |date=March 2013 }} Demographics As of the 2010 Census,"State & County QuickFacts: Georgetown (city), Kentucky". U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved 2013-08-29. there were 29,098 people 10,733 households, and 7,452 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 11,957 housing units. The racial makeup of the city was 87.5% White, 7.0% African American, 0.3% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 1.9% from other races, and 2.1% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 4.3% of the population. According to the 2010 census, Georgetown is Kentucky's ninth largest city. There were 10,733 households out of which 38.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.6% were married couples living together, 14.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.6% were non-families. 24.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.09. The age distribution was 27.9% under 18 and 8.3% who were 65 or older. The median age was 31.7 years. The median income for a household in the city was $51,692. The per capita income for the city was $24,376. About 13.9% of the population was below the poverty line. Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.7) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.6,0.7,0.8) ImageSize = width:825 height:400 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:35000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:50000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:10000 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1860 text:1860 bar:1870 text:1870 bar:1880 text:1880 bar:1900 text:1900 bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 bar:2010 text:2010 bar:2013 text:2013 PlotData= color:barra width:10 align:left bar:1860 from:0 till:1684 bar:1870 from:0 till:1570 bar:1880 from:0 till:2061 bar:1900 from:0 till:3823 bar:1910 from:0 till:4533 bar:1920 from:0 till:3903 bar:1930 from:0 till:4229 bar:1940 from:0 till:4420 bar:1950 from:0 till:5516 bar:1960 from:0 till:6986 bar:1970 from:0 till:8629 bar:1980 from:0 till:10972 bar:1990 from:0 till:11414 bar:2000 from:0 till:18040 bar:2010 from:0 till:29098 bar:2013 from:0 till:30872 PlotData= bar:1860 at:1684 fontsize:S text:1,684 shift:(-20,5) bar:1870 at:1570 fontsize:S text:1,570 shift:(-20,5) bar:1880 at:2061 fontsize:S text:2,061 shift:(-20,5) bar:1900 at:3823 fontsize:S text:3,823 shift:(-20,5) bar:1910 at:4533 fontsize:S text:4,533 shift:(-20,5) bar:1920 at:3903 fontsize:S text:3,903 shift:(-20,5) bar:1930 at:4229 fontsize:S text:4,229 shift:(-20,5) bar:1940 at:4420 fontsize:S text:4,420 shift:(-20,12) bar:1950 at:5516 fontsize:S text:5,516 shift:(-20,15) bar:1960 at:6986 fontsize:S text:6,986 shift:(-20,5) bar:1970 at:8629 fontsize:S text:8,629 shift:(-20,5) bar:1980 at:10972 fontsize:S text:10,972 shift:(-20,5) bar:1990 at:11414 fontsize:S text:11,414 shift:(-20,5) bar:2000 at:18040 fontsize:S text:18,040 shift:(-20,5) bar:2010 at:29098 fontsize:S text:29,098 shift:(-20,5) bar:2013 at:30872 fontsize:S text:30,872 shift:(-20,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) Crime Kentucky State Police crime statistics for 2013 list the crime rate (per 100,000 population) for Georgetown as follows: Economy , is manufactured in Georgetown, Kentucky]] Top employers According to the Georgetown/Scott County Chamber of Commerce 2014 Community Profile,Georgetown/Scott County 2014 Community Profile the top employers in the city were: Education on campus of Georgetown College in Georgetown, Kentucky.]] Georgetown College is a private liberal arts college located in the downtown area of Georgetown. Public education in Georgetown and Scott County consists of eight elementary schools (grades K-5), three middle schools (grades 6-8) and one high school (grades 9-12). These twelve schools are all part of the Scott County School system. Plans have been in progress for an additional high school and middle school within the city limits for several years due to the expanding population. Scott County High School also houses a separate (though still attached) wing for students in the ninth grade, called the Ninth Grade Center, which was developed to ease the transition for students between middle school and high school. An extended campus of the high school, Elkhorn Crossing School, provides some sophomores and juniors with a curriculum that integrates academic and career-based disciplines. Another unique feature, the Alternative School, is also part of the Scott County High School educational complex. The Alternative School strives to educate students who may have difficulties in a normal classroom setting (for example, those with disciplinary or other concerns). Public schools located within Georgetown and Scott County include: * Garth Elementary * Northern Elementary * Southern Elementary * Eastern Elementary * Western Elementary * Anne Mason Elementary * Stamping Ground Elementary * Lemons Mill Elementary * Royal Spring Middle School * Georgetown Middle School * Scott County Middle School * Scott County High School (which includes the Ninth Grade Center, the Alternative School, and Elkhorn Crossing School) Private education in Georgetown and Scott County includes St. John elementary and middle school, Providence Christian Academy elementary and middle school, and Keystone Montessori elementary school. Healthcare Georgetown has one hospital. * Georgetown Community Hospital UK HealthCare and Baptist Health Lexington have regional campuses in Georgetown. Georgetown also has many nursing facilities, including Signature HealthCARE of Georgetown, Windsor Gardens Retirement Community, and Dover Manor Nursing Home. Culture ]] Sister city Georgetown has one sister city, as designated by Sister Cities International: * Tahara, Japan News publications Georgetown's newspaper, the Georgetown News-Graphic, prints on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. Residents of the area commonly subscribe to this locally-geared newspaper in addition to the larger Lexington daily newspaper, the Lexington Herald-Leader.Georgetown News-Graphic URL accessed on 05/13/2013. Notable residents * Benjamin Franklin Bradley - politician, representative to the Confederate States Congress from Kentucky. Born in Georgetown in 1825. * Stephen G. Burbridge - U.S. Army major general during the Civil War. Born in Georgetown in 1831. * J. Campbell Cantrill - politician, U.S. Representative from Kentucky. Born in Georgetown in 1870. * Elijah Craig, early Baptist preacher, educator and entrepreneur. Worked on protecting religious freedom with James Madison of Virginia. * Basil W. Duke - lawyer and Confederate general officer during the Civil War. Born in Georgetown in 1838. * William H. Hatch - politician, U.S. Representative from Missouri. Born in Georgetown in 1833. * Tom L. Johnson - U.S. Representative from Ohio 1891-95, Mayor of Cleveland 1901-1909. Born in Georgetown in 1854. * Dallas Robinson - 2014 Olympian-soldier. Sole Olympian from Kentucky in the Sochi Russia Games. * James F. Robinson - politician, 22nd Governor of Kentucky. Federal Governor during the Civil War. Cardome in Georgetown was his family home. * John McCracken Robinson - politician, United States Senator from Illinois. Born in Georgetown in 1794. * Gustavus W. Smith - General in the Confederate Army during the Civil War; Confederate Secretary of War in 1862. * Barton W. Stone, influential Presbyterian and Restorationist preacher of the Second Great Awakening; founded the Restoration Movement with Alexander Campbell * Steve Zahn - Actor, lives on a horse farm References External links * Official city government site * Official tourism site * Georgetown/Scott County Chamber of Commerce * Scott County Public Library * Georgetown Police Department Category:Georgetown, Kentucky Category:County seats in Kentucky Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:Cities in Scott County, Kentucky Category:Lexington-Fayette metropolitan area